One Crazy Journey
by Th3AscensionYuNgJaY
Summary: Before the Gunderson family were about to go to the Amazon jungle, eventually unknown newcomers met alongside with them to embark in their crazy journey to the Amazon. (Change into Rated T for some Violence.)


**_Chapter 1: Day 1: Newcomers Part I-II_**

**_January, 1, 201X 9:12A:M _**

It was a beautiful morning, momentarily the bright sun shines throughout the cities of Rio, all the beautiful creatures risen from their long slumber, ready for the day to come. Mainly for a Spix family of four members, believing they're the last species of their kind. However, today was special, the day was New Years Eve, and the birds were getting ready to party all day and night.

Particularly, a young Spix Macaw, known as Tiago Gunderson decides fly through Corcovado forest, mostly because he was bored being at home, listening to his two sisters what to do all the time, and with much as his annoyance, when he was still flying above the level of palm tree' petioles.

He noticed a strange male common Raven, sleeping from the jungle floor, his appearance is short sleek black crest feathers, slender body, black plumage, black talons, long tail and hazel eyes, but unknowingly of what happened to him as he awakened and looks around from his surrounding point of view, the strange Revan was somehow feel lightheaded for no reason. Tiago hid in the green bushes, still waiting if the male Revan is fine.

"Wh-where am I?" He question softly, like if no one wasn't listening to him or even paying any attention to him, it's obviously because of no sighs of population in the area. As the male Revan was still confused beyond words why was in this forest, then Tiago went in front of him and confronted the male with an somewhat worried look.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" he asked. The Revan blinks his eyes a few times before seeing a young Spix Macaw with appearance having a small skinny blue body, dark gray beak, having ten dark blue feathers on his head, light grey talons and hazel eyes.

"Who are you, and where am I?" he asked.

"My name is Tiago Gunderson and it's seems that you are lost, kid?" he asked, having some eagerness in him.

"I don't know what happened. I was walking through the woods in the highlands of Scotland, and then I suddenly collapsed." He explained but curiously, he never seen a particular bluebird before.

"I haven't seen a species like yours before."

"Well, I admit, I never see your species before in the wild jungle, and that's rare."

"I'm a common raven and I-"

"Wait?" he responds but he still continued to speak.

"I'm in a jungle?"

"Uhh yeah, isn't obvious?" he scoffed.

"Do you know where I am exactly other lthan a jungle, blue bird?" he said in somewhat serious tone.

"Fine kid, but you are in Rio." Tiago admitted.

Then, he realized that he was far southwest from his homeland from the continent of Europe, knowing he was in the state of Brazil, but this made him shocked through the core within, however, he started to lose his mind slightly and even being frightened because he going to get killed off by nature, itself, causing him to feel scared.

"I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm going to die." The male quivered as he still feeling scared from his life.

"Hey hey, kid, it's okay."

He said as he walks towards him and patted his shoulder claimly, hoping the young bird would claim down at that point. Luckily, Tiago made the male Revan to claim down.

"I understand if your scared, but I can take you around the city of Rio de Janeiro if you like to? It's only going to be 30 minutes or so."

"Okay. You lead the way, Tiago."

"Okay!" He exclaimed but it was rather loudly and excited. After that, they flew around the city of Rio, then after while of touring, the male Revan started to feel comfortable without feeling scared or frighten and possibly new friends with Tiago the Spix Macaw.

"I think I feel better now. So, do you have a family around here or are you a wild bird?

"What do you think, I'm a wild bird?"

He smirks at this little bit, he just rolled his eyes from annoyance and seriousness.

"I'm just kidding, but I do have parents and I can tell them that you can stay with us."

Then the Revan male confused about Tiago was referring to 'us'.

"What do you mean by 'us'? I don't understand? You mean to tell me there's more of your species?"

"Well...Not really, our species don't exist anymore, and me and my family are the last remaining species. I meant by 'us' is actually my two sisters."

"What are your sisters like? I would love to meet both of them."

"Well, one of them is my young sister, a nerd and possibly a geek whose has a obsession with books and my other older sister who likes her music most of the time basically."

"I like reading books, so I might get along well with her. Would you take me to your home?"

"Well, suit yourself, nerd."

He and Tiago flew through Tiago's home near the jungle of Rio, which is a little cottage where a window was left open. The young raven can see that the blue macaw family are in the house, watching TV, waiting to meet _them_...

* * *

_**Hey, guys it's me, Jaime the Blue Jay her, and I wanted to say a special **__**thanks to Veran the Revan for doing a role-play with him; Yes, my other stories will be on**_ **_Hiatus for now until i'm done with college. For now, I'm announcing that i'm making other Rio series and it will _****_Premiere in_** **_October 31, 2019._**

**_Now, The Blue Jay is OUUUUTTT!_**


End file.
